Guardians of the Galaxy: Love and Rescue
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: They all plan to have a good night out. . . But that night creates a bunch of twists and turns for Gamora and Star-Lord. They grow closer than they ever imagine, but as they do the danger heads at them each second. Will they survive till the end along with their relationship? Or will they survive and their relationship crumble into dust?
1. Chapter 1

**[Star-Lord Point of View]**

"So you're still listening to your music, Peter?"

I looked up at Gamora who had entered my room without my acknowledgment from my bed, and saw that she was leaning up against the wall by my stereo. I had shoved my cassette into it earlier, and I've been playing my music for about five hours now.

"So what's wrong with the music that I listen to Gamora? You know that I listen to all of the songs that my mom loves, and I love them too. Plus I have it on repeat, so it plays over and over again."

"Why not get out and do something active for today? You know hang out with the guys? Have a bottle or two of beer with Rocket? You can't stay up in your room all day, you know that right?"

I didn't answer her questions, since I started to snap my fingers to Spirit In The Sky Norman by Greenbuam. It wasn't long before I started to do air guitar and banged my head a small bit to the song. I could hear her let out a loud groan since I ignored her questions, and soon my music stopped playing.

"Hey! I was listening to it, Gamora!"

"Will you stop listening to your music just for a short while and hang out with the guys for a single night, Peter? You've been locked up all day here in your bedroom and haven't gone out once at all. So will you please just go out and have some fun?"

My hands clasped onto my face and I moaned a small bit. For the past two days since we came back to the planet of Xandar, we've been living in a large penthouse apartment that the Nova Corps gave us as a home here before we came back to the planet of Xandar.

Gamora sat down at the end of my bed, and just stared at me. Her arms folded across her chest, and she raised her eyebrow-less eyebrow at me. Sitting up, we had a stare off for a few minutes until we both blinked at the same time.

"Fine, I'll go out and have some fun with the boys. But you're joining us."

"Fine by me as long that you get out of the penthouse here, and change into something decent. We're professionals, not slobs."

Gamora soon left my bedroom, and I got off my bed heading towards my closet. Opening the doors, I turned around and moonwalk into the closet. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a grey shirt, and my signature red coat that I always wore. Changing into these clothes, I slid on a pair of shoes and moonwalk out of the closet.

"What the heck are you doing, Quill? What do you call those moves?" 

I stopped in the middle of my dancing, and my head turns toward the sound of Rocket's voice. He stood there in my doorway with Drax, and I gave them both a serious stare.

"It's called the moonwalk. And a lot of people do it where I'm from, Rocket."

"Well, stop doing it and lets get going! We're going out tonight to a bar, you imbecile."

"I know I'm coming, Rocket, so chill already."

He scuffed at me, and soon left my door with Drax. Letting out a small sigh, I stopped the stereo before the cassette tape could play another round, and put it in the small cassette player that I carried on me. Snapping it onto my jeans waistband, I plugged in the headphones and headed down stairs where the others were waiting, just playing my music.

"You're bringing your cassette, Peter?"

"I don't leave without, Rocket."

"Idiot. One day those headphones will be glued to your head!"

"And when they are glued to my head, I'll be listening to my music every single second of the day and we'll see how much of an idiot I am then."

"Rocket, Peter, enough already. The only ones not arguing are Drax and Groot, here. Lets just get going and have a night of fun here."

The five of us soon went up a set of stairs that went to an air-pad, and I stared at my ship that was sitting right before us. Grinning, I ran over to it and opened up the hatch that allowed us inside it. Walking up to the driver seat of the ship, I started up the engine and relaxed to the purr of it.

"So what club shall we go to, guys?"

"I say the new one that's in mid-town here, heard there are some nice pole-dancers there."

"And how's the music there, Rocket?"

"Crappy, that's why they got the pole-dancers there at the club."

"Then a different location, Rocket. We want to go somewhere where we can have fun, and not be distracted by pole-dancers. Wait are they male or female?"

"Focus here, you four Neanderthals! Now is not the time to focus on girls who dance on poles here! Where is place where we can all have fun and not get annoyed?" 

"I am Groot."

"Not a bad idea Groot, that's a pretty good one?"

"What did he say Rocket?"

"He said why don't we go to the one that is on the east-side of town, Gamora? What's it like there, Groot? Cause I do not recall us ever visiting there before."

"I am Groot."

"Good music, good food, good drinks, no pole-dancer. . . . And the place where I got drunk quite a few times. Should we go there?"

"Good enough for me. Peter what do you say?"

"I'm cool. Drax what do you say about it?"

"As long that you guys are cool, I'm good. Just as long that someone does not end up drunk and can fly us back home."

"Then to the east-side club here we come!"

I turned on the thrusters to my ship, and we lifted up into the air. I could feel the grin grow on my face, and we soon zipped off through the air. A night at the bar will do us all some good, and maybe we can all be less stress tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Gamora's Point of View]**

The music was blaring all around me. I've already lost sight on all four of the boys now. People screamed with excitement and danced to their full content. Creatures from other planets were here to either party, celebrate, or to drink until their can no longer feel their sorrows anymore. And as for me. . . .

I came here with four guys and each one with a stupid objective on to have fun here. So I'm on my own here until one of them finds me or I find them.

Walking over to the bar, I sat down at a stool and stared at the holographic menu that popped up in front of me. My fingers drummed lightly on the table, as I read the name of each food and drink that was listed on the menu. Finally, I gave up on trying to decide with my mind and used my finger to help me decide. My finger gently glided down on the holograms and I stopped it a few moments later.

"I'll have the Red-Blood Mandrake Nova. Make it a tall glass at that too."

The bartender just nodded his head at me and started to work on my drink. I didn't pay attention to the ingredients that was using to make my drink, since I saw Groot drinking out of a fountain and Rocket scolding him for it. I shook my head a small bit and let out a small moan.

Please let this night out end soon so I can be in bed and get some sleep.

My drink was set down in front of me, and I placed some money on the table for it. Grabbing the drink, I walked away from the bar and tried my best to have some fun here in the club.

Turning around and walking backwards for a few minutes, I accidentally bumped into someone. I twirled around to see who I bumped into by accident and saw that is was Peter.

"Fancy to bump into you Gamora."

"Wasn't my intention Peter, so you can get that grin off of your face."

"Come on Gamora, we're suppose to have fun here! So stop having a stick up your but and relax a small bit. Come on, I know you can."

He grabbed my wrist and led me up a staircase that led up to the second floor here at the club. He shoved us through a small crowd of people to get to a table that people were playing at, and he beckoned me to give it a go.

"Okay, so what is going on here, Peter?"

"This is called Roulette, Gamora. You choose either a single number or a range of numbers on the color black or red, whether the number is odd or even, you place a bet. The person in charge will spin the wheel in one direction and spin a ball in the opposite direction. If the ball lands on the number that you betted on, you get to keep your bet and the person pays you the amount that you betted on. Seems simple enough?" 

"Okay, one try. After that I am not doing it again."

"What if you want to you do it again?"

"We'll have to wait and see, Peter. Here, hold my drink for me."

I pulled out at least forty-dollar chip and placed it on the table. Looking at the wheel of black and red, I tapped the red 25 spot. The man in charge just nodded his head at me, and spun the wheel and I soon saw the ball going in the opposite direction. For almost half a minute, we saw the ball slowing down and it landed on the black 13 spot. I just shrugged it off easily, and Peter soon placed a chip down on the table.

"Red 7 please."

The wheel was spun again. The ball was moving in the wrong direction once more. I could see it losing speed now, just like it did when I played my first round. I could feel the excitement building up inside me, and the ball soon landed on Red 7. Peter's number.

"Yeah, baby!"

I could feel a grin stretch on my face, and I looked over at Peter. The man in charge gave Peter the amount that he betted back and soon gave him the same amount back for his winnings.

"Come on Gamora, I'll buy you a dessert."

He handed me back my drink, and this time he grabbed my hand not my wrist. I could hear him laughing a small bit, and we sat down at a table that was on the other side of the second floor.

"So you played that game before?"

"Yeah, a dozen times. Pretty good at it if you ask me, even Yondu admits it too. We went against each other twelve times and he lost nine out of the twelve. I had a pretty good winning streak going on there, while I was with him."

"My sister Nebula and I, we never played games like these before. We were both tortured and trained to be assassins, never meant to have fun and be ordinary citizens in this universe here. It was pretty fun, I could feel the excitement growing inside me when your played a round over at the spinning table there."

"It's call a Roulette table, Gamora, and you are suppose to get excited. Excitement is a good thing. Come on, what would you like for a dessert?"

A hologram menu appeared before the two of us and we both stared at the menus for a few minutes.

"How about we split a dessert, Peter? But we need to find an item that we both can agree on first."

"How about the Double Chocolate Rocky Sundae? Does that sound interesting to you?"

"I never had chocolate before, but I'll give it a shot. So is this what we both want?"

"If you want to give it a shot, then I'm cool for it. It's been a few months since I last had chocolate, so lets order it."

He tapped for the Double Chocolate Rocky Sundae and hit the large button when a screen came up asking how big he wanted it to be. He also added the note that he was sharing it with a friend of his. Our menus soon vanished, and we kind of relaxed for a small bit. I could hear Peter's fingers drum to the sound of the music, and saw him moving a small bit in his chair. I laughed a small bit at his moves that he calls dancing, and he kept on dancing on and on.

A waitress brought the Double Chocolate Rocky Sundae out to us a few minutes later, and soon left us alone. The two of us dine quietly for a while, and I could feel my taste buds on my tongue jumping to the taste of chocolate for the first time. It was an interesting taste as it melted in my mouth.

"So how does it taste, Gamora?"

"Its like there is an explosion of warships happening on my tongue."

"See, now that is a good dessert. But it's better to enjoy it than gobble it all up at once."

I laughed at his words, and he soon joined in along with me. His hand touched mine, and our eyes directly met. There was a pounding in my chest, and it got harder and harder to where I just wanted to burst open and have all of my blood pool out onto the floor.

There was the small sound of a thud, and we both looked at the window that we were sitting next to, and I saw a small flashing red light.

"Run."

We both took off at high speed, only for the explosion to happen when we were only a foot away from the table. Peter and I were thrown over the railing and we crashed onto the dance floor that was on the below us. I could hear him groan a small bit, and I stared at him.

"Okay, never leave home without a weapon on you."

Sitting up slowly, Peter managed to get onto his own two feet and he assisted me with getting up. Looking at him in his eyes, I could tell that he was going to agree with the words that I was going to say.

"And to even think that we would have a fun night out, huh?"

"Got that right Gamora. Now who in the bloody hell on Xandar would attack us here?"

"About every bad guy in the universe, Peter."

"Especially your sister, Nebula."

We saw my sister jump down and land right inn front of us, her weapons ready to attack us. Out of everyone that wanted to harm us, it had to be my sister.

"Can this night get any worse, Gamora?"

"It will if we all die by her hands, Peter. Now get ready to defend for your life."


	3. Chapter 3

**[Star-Lord's Point of View]**

She fired bullets at top speed at the two of us, and we managed to dodge them really quickly. I flipped over a table and grabbed a pistol that some guy was carrying on him.

"Borrowing this for now! I'll give it back once I'm done with it."

I took off running to where I managed to get behind Nebula just as she lunged at Gamora. I fired at least four shots at her, and ducked behind a pillar just she sent shots after me. Doing a quick duck and roll, I got next to a table and grabbed a chair. I threw it over the table and it slammed into Nebula, only for her to throw it off of her moments later.

She quickly raced over at me, and I jumped backwards before she could hit me. Gamora soon slammed her body into Nebula's and tussled with her on the floor. Nebula almost threw Gamora off of her, but I quickly ran over and slammed myself on top of Nebula. Just as Gamora got a bit of restraint on Nebula, I was thrown off of her and Nebula shocked Gamora.

I heard Gamora's scream, and I could feel myself cringing at it. She threw something over at me, and I could feel myself get shock. I bet that I was screaming loudly too at the shock that I was being given. Finally, the shock came to an end and I collapsed onto the ground, out of breath.

"What do you want Nebula?"

She didn't answer my question at all, but I could see the intent to kill forming on her face as her lips curled into a smile that looked as though she was going to rip my neck into shreds. Guess her look answered my question for me. She came here hoping to bring death down upon someone. Most likely me or Gamora, or both of us. And most likely she was here to kill the both of us.

Getting up on my feet, I got ready to fight off Nebula again and she lung right at me. I managed to block her for a few minutes, until her leg hit me hard against my side and I was knocked into the bar. There was the sound of glass shattering and I felt drench from all of the liquor that fell upon me.

"I think I had enough with you right now Nebula."

I was sitting up when I saw Gamora run straight at Nebula. The two sisters were fighting each other, and I could tell that they were going to kill each other.

"What the heck is happening, Quill?"

"Oh, hey Drax. Girl fight, that's what's happening right now."

He just let out a sigh, and he pulled me up from the ground. Groot and Rocket soon joined our sides, and we just stared at the two girls as they brawled.

"Should we join them?"

"Without any weapons, Drax?"

"We have fists, Rocket, plus you have your teeth. And Groot is his own weapon."

"I am Groot."

"Good point, Groot. Let's do this!"

Rocket ran into the fight screaming his head off and launched himself onto Nebula's back, pounding his small fists on her head. Looking over at Groot and Drax, I just shrugged my shoulders and ran off into the fight too. I didn't duck quick enough when Rocket was thrown into me, and I just fell onto the ground.

"I think we need to coordinate our attacks, Rocket."

"You think, you idiot? Of course we need to coordinate our attacks! Now lets get in there and fight, and not be idiots and stare at the scene that is happening."

He soon got off of me, and we both ran into the fight to join Gamora against Nebula. We kept on fighting each other, until we were handcuffed. Nebula managed to avoid the handcuffs and escaped before she could even be captured. I just shook my head, and looked over at Gamora. I could see the wounds on her and the unpleasant look that was now brought to her face.

Nova Corps Officers soon came into the building, and they all stared at the five of us. One of them removed their helmet, and I kind of grinned a small bit.

"Hey Rhomann, what's up dude?"

"Really Quill? What the heck are you guys doing?"

"Lets see now. . . My friends and I, we came here hoping to relax and have some fun but Nebula, Gamora's adopted sister and adopted daughter of Thanos, she came started to beat the crap out of us. And when you guys handcuffed us, she got away."

"Wait, a galaxy-class assassin just escaped when we accidentally handcuffed you?"

"Pretty much."

"Ah for Pete's sake, guys get the cuffs off of them. Cause from the looks of it, they don't have any weapons on them except for Groot cause he's literally his own weapon, and Rocket because of his claws and teeth. Now you guys get out of here, cause if Nebula came here and attacked you guys then this was self-defense. Is there anything in the books to arrest them for self-defense?"

He looked over at a Nova Officer that was with him, and the officer just shook his head no. Rhomann just looked at us, and pressed a small button that was on a remote and the cuffs came off of us.

"Now get out of here, alright. Leave Nebula to us, and we'll call you if we need assistance. Now have fun for the rest of your evening and don't do any more fighting or that sort alright."

"You got it, Rhomann. We'll just stay out of your way until you need us. Guys, lets move before he changes his mind."

The five of us soon left quickly, and managed to get back to the penthouse without having any more trouble. I took a few quick glances over to Gamora as we walked inside our house, and I could tell that she was a bit devastated from this whole incident. She didn't say a word to us, and she just kept walking off to her room.

The four of us guys hanged out in the living room watching sports games that were going on still, and kind of cheering pretty loudly. Looking at the time, I saw that it was nearly midnight so I left the living room without Drax, Groot, and Rocket noticing.

Heading up the staircase, I walked towards my bedroom but stopped at Gamora's door. It was barely cracked open, and I lightly knocked on it. There was a small muffle of a 'come in' and I pushed the door open to where I could step inside. The lights were dimmed in her room, but I could still make out every single detail of her room here.

Light blue rotunda bed [a bed in the shape of a circle]; a soft fluffy white carpet; three black bubble chairs with leather cushions that hung from the ceiling; her walls were painted a black with yellow constellations of the stars; and a silver curtain hung near her balcony creating a divider for her room. Her weapons hung by her bed on their stands that she bolted onto the wall, and I walked through her room towards her balcony.

Passing the curtains, I saw that she had placed a large desk light wood desk with a dark brown leather chair; and looking to my right I saw a large bookcase with a bit over a two dozen books already on the shelves. Walking out onto her balcony, I saw Gamora stretched out on her canopy lounge chair.

"You okay, Gamora?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. To think that we could have a nice night out for once, without all of the fighting involved."

"Hey, we can have a night like that out once in a while, Gamora. Tonight just wasn't that night for us. It could always be another night, so don't worry about it. And if you want to have a private night out sometime, just let us guys know so that way we don't have to worry about you and we'll do the same thing. So for now, just relax while you have the chance Gamora, cause who knows how long it will be before we can relax again."

I could see a small grin forming on her face, and gave her a small grin myself. Sitting down on the end of her lounge chair, we both sat in silence for a while and I kind of looked up towards the stars. It's been twenty-six years since I've been gone from Earth, my home planet, and I know that the people that I once knew there are gone and or they probably don't remember me at all. I wonder how much Earth has change since I've been gone?

"Peter, if you can do anything in this galaxy what would you do?"

"I would hijack the hugest ship that I could find and fly to Earth. See how much that planet has changed since I was gone, visit my moms grave, and try to find any family member that is part of my family tree."

"What happened to your mother, Peter?"

"When I was just a kid, she got sick. Really sick at that too. My mom went to every doctor imaginable on earth, and soon they said that she had cancer. Terminal cancer, there's no cure for it, nor can you stop it. My grandfather came and he took the two of us in when things started to get difficult, one day I came home from school and she wasn't there. I frantically ran around the house yelling 'mom' or 'grandpa' until my mom's cousin came and told me that my mom was in the hospital. She took me to the hospital where my mom was at, and every day after school I went to the hospital to be with her. One day, things took a drastic turn for the worst. . . Her condition became very serious and I sat there on a chair listening to the music that she loved very much, and my grandfather came and brought me into her room. She called me her little Star-Lord, like she would always do, and told me to take her hand. I was starting to cry, and right before I could grab her hand she died. My grandfather took me out of her room and I ran out of the hospital. When I ran out of the hospital, that's when Yondu came and took me away. I've never told anyone that story at all about what happened to my mother, not even to Yondu, so you're the first. Hey remember the fight against Ronan the Accuser?"

"How can I forget that Peter? It only happened a week or two ago."

"Yeah, well the part where you told me to take your hand when I was absorbing the Norse Stone power. . . . I saw my mom, and she was telling me to take my hand. And when I took your hand, I felt like I was also taking her hand too."

"I'm sorry that she died, Peter. You can't even compare her death to the death of mine."

"Okay, so tell me your story then."

"My story is almost similar to yours, but the death part is worse. I lived on a rather peaceful planet with my family and everyone else on my planet. We were a race called the Zehoberei, a race that is closely similar to the humans, but we different from biological standards. My mother was pregnant with my future sibling during the time of the attack, when Thanos came. He slaughtered both of my parents in front of me, and when he saw me, he took me away. I was screaming and kicking against him, as I saw more of my people were dead. Once I was on his ship, he started to torture me and as I grew older he cybernetically changed me. I was no longer the same from then on."

We grew quite after we told our stories of our childhood and what happened to us. Gamora was laughing her head off a small bit when I told her all of the hilarious things that I got Yondu into that made him look stupid in front of everyone. And to get me to laugh, Gamora told me all of the incidents where she basically outshined Nebula and proved that she was better than her at almost everything.

Getting up and stretching, I noticed that Gamora fell asleep with a small smile on her face. A sigh escape from me, and gently enough I picked her up in my arms and carefully brought her inside her room. She didn't even notice that I gently placed her down on her bed at all, or even feel my fingers gently running through her hair.

"Goodnight Gamora, see you in the morning."

My lips gently touched her forehead and I backed out of the bedroom. Closing her door, I saw Groot, Drax and Rocket standing there in the hallway with a curious look on her face.

"I did not do anything to harm in anyway or form at all towards her. So don't get any bright idea's at all."

Walking away from all three of them, I went directly to my room and shut the door. Flinging myself onto my bed, I yawned a small bit and placed my right arm over my eyes. As I fell asleep, I heard the song Fooled Around And Fell In Love by Elvin Bishop playing through my headset that I had on.

Today was definitely a long day, and I bet tomorrow will be an even longer one.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Star-Lord's Point of View]**

I could have sworn that I heard angels singing to me. Each one adding a beautiful melody of their voice to the song they were singing. God I think I'm dead. Really dead.

I felt really light and everything around me had a glow to it. It all seemed real to me. I could feel the grass beneath my feet, the wind gently blew against my skin and I felt small goosebumps forming on my skin. My hand gently touched the small plants that were around me, and I kind of laughed a small bit when I saw two small birds fight over a place on a pond near by.

" _Peter?"_

My whole body froze. That voice was familiar to me. I've heard it a long time ago, just when I was a little boy. And once more when I was nearly killed by the Norse Stone.

" _Peter, it's me. Turn around, my little Star-Lord."_

I turned around at the sound of her voice, and I saw her standing there. She didn't look sick at all. Her brown hair reached her shoulders in gently wavy lock, and I could see the light in her brown eyes. There was a shade of light pink in her cheeks, and the grin she gave me was the one that I saw so many years that always brightened up my day after it had been tough for me.

"Mom."

Reaching out to her, we kept our eyes locked on each other and they never parted once. I felt her touch my hand. It was too real. Far too real.

" _I've missed you, Peter."_

"I've missed you too, mom. You don't know how long I have waited to see you again."

" _I know my Star-Lord, but you need to wake up. Please wake up."_

"If I wake up, I'll lose you mom. I don't want to lose you again."

"If you don't wake up Peter, you will lose the woman that you love forever. Along with the life that you are living. I don't want you to lose both. Nor do I want your friends to lose you. You need to wake up. Find them and show them that you are alive."

"What do you mean by that I need to find them, mom?"

"Your body is not with them, you were all separated. Rocket, Groot, and Drax they are near your body, but Gamora. . . She is not and she is in trouble. Find her and bring her back home with you and your friends."

"Why is Gamora in trouble? What's going on mom? I need to know what's happening right now?"

"I can't tell you everything, but I do know that there is one person behind all of this, my little Star-Lord."

"Who mom? Who?"

"Thanos. Now wake up and save her. He will kill her if she does not comply with him."

Everything around me vanished and all that it left was a world of white around me, and just my mother. She gave me a hopeful look in her eyes, and I kind of gave her a small, yet sad smile. Her hand gently touched my face, and she wiped away a tear from my face.

"I'm always with you, Peter, don't forget that. No matter where you are, I am in your heart. I'm always right by your side, my hands on your shoulders giving you a brave smile to carry on. And I always will stay there until the day that you truly die."

Her lips touched my forehead, and she vanished from my sight. The white world started to morph around me, and I gasped for air.

The room was cold. My body was covered in sweat and I was shaking. I could hear my heart pounding in my head, and I jumped off the table. There was a mirror in the room, and I saw that I didn't look quite like myself. A giant scar was on the right side of my face and inch from right eye that ran from my hairline to the bottom of my jaw. I wasn't in my usual clothes, instead in black cotton pants and a white linen shirt.

Running out of the room, I ran down unfamiliar hallways, past people who quickly got out of my way. Before I could go any further, something grabbed my waist and I was lifted off the ground a small bit.

"I am Groot."

"Groot, buddy, am I glad to see you. What is going on here?"

"Only three days into a mission and on day four and five you get out cold by Gamora's dad!"

Groot gently set me down on the ground, and I turned around. Rocket was standing there in small blue shorts with a black top on. Grinning I picked him up and spun him around a bit.

"Rocket! Glad to see another familiar face here!"

"Put me down before I barf on you, cause I just ate seafood and had a lot of wine with it."

I put Rocket down on the ground, and he just walked over to a trashcan and stuck his head inside it. We both waited for him to finish puking his seafood out, and when he finished he walked over to us with a bit of a weary face on.

"Don't swing me around again."

"I'll make sure to not swing you again. So where's Drax?"

"He's in the dining hall here in this palace, come on we'll show you."

I followed Groot and Rocket towards the dining hall, and when we arrived in the dining hall I saw the large table full of food but hardly anyone was around here. Only a few people coming and going, Drax and a man sitting at the end of the table talking to Drax.

"To let you know, that guy at the end of the table holds a bit of resemblance to you."

Walking towards the table, I sat down across from Drax and he gave me a friendly grin.

"Nice to see you're alive."

"Yeah, good to be alive, Drax. What the heck happen while I was out cold?"

Groot, Drax, and Rocket didn't speak a single word to me and my eyes darted around a small bit. The only one not with us was Gamora.

"Gamora is with her father, huh guys?"

"Quill, Gamora is in trouble. We've been waiting for you to wake up so we can go after her. But he, the Emperor, he's helping us out here to get Gamora."

"Then why are we sitting here? We need to go and get Gamora, Rocket!"

"Not without a plan you idiot! Drax here is holding back his anger but he thinking quietly on what to do exactly; Groot has been peacefully doing what he does; and I've been fixing up our ship! And you want us to go out there and get Gamora back without a plan so we can all end us dead? You were almost killed by Gamora's adoptive father! But Gamora managed to convince him to spare all us!"

I buried my face into my hands, and stayed quiet for a while. The thoughts of Gamora being in trouble just to save all of us. . .

Someone tapped my left shoulder, and I looked up. I saw the emperor before us, and we stared at each other eye to eye. I could see how we were similar, but I felt as though there was an unknown bond between us.

"Your friend is in the hands of her father, Thanos, a man of evil and destruction. He will do anything to harm and get whatever he wants out of her."

"Who are you?"

"J'son of Spartax, the Emperor. I can tell that you are the son of Meredith Quill of Earth."

"How do you know my mother?"

"We met and fell in love with each other long ago. It wasn't until years later, I learned that she bared a son name Peter Jason Quill. Welcome to your other home planet, Peter, a home where you are the prince of an entire empire."

My mouth fell open at his words, and I realized that he was my father. My heart was pounding again in my ears, and I could feel my face dropping a bit in color.

"Let us walk and talk, Peter. There is much to discussed between the two of us."

"We can talk about each other later, right now I got a friend that I need to rescue."

"Whoever your friend might be, you have the full assistance of my army behind you. Whatever you need, it will be provided to you."

"Thanks, dad."

I never had an actual father in my life before, except for Yondu who acted like one, but calling the emperor of Spartax my dad, it gave me a bit of hope inside knowing that there is still someone out here in this world that is connected to me by blood. Rocket, Groot, Drax and I, we spend the rest of the evening coming up with a plan to get Gamora back. Dad provided us with information about Thanos's home world, and what might happen to us.

An army named the Chitauri that he rules over; his adoptive daughter Nebula, and himself. Everything about him screams serve him and live or die by his hands.

As the hours passed by, the time came when we decided to put our plan into action on getting Gamora back to us. As I boarded my ship, I saw my dad staring at me and he threw a small case towards me. Opening it, I saw a small yellow stone in it and gave my dad a rather confused look.

"You will know what to do with it, when you know the moment is right to use it."

"And when I come back, we're going to talk about anything and everything."

"Yes, yes we will."


	5. Chapter 5

**[Gamora's Point of View]**

I remember that we were on a mission to help hunt down my sister, Nebula, with the Nova Corps. I was standing behind Star-Lord's chair telling him about my sister and what she could do to a human like him. The color in his face was quickly drained.

Maybe I shouldn't have told him that Nebula slowly tortured an alien in front of a community as he screamed and begged for mercy. . . . And then ripped his head off to silence him.

"Your sister is evil."

"I was better than her at evil, Star-Lord."

"How much better were you?"

"Do not answer Drax's question, Gamora. Cause I do not want to hear it at all. Gamora's story about Nebula and that crowd of people has me creep out at the moment."

"Sorry Drax, maybe another time, but not right now. We need to capture my sister."

"And we could do this without the Nova Corps right, Groot?"

"I am Groot."

"Got a point buddy, got a point."

I just shook my head, and turned my attention back to all of the stars that we were flying by. I could feel a small smile growing on my face, and I relaxed a small bit.

"You seem to be enjoying the sight of this, Gamora."

"I remember a long time ago that my father, Thanos, he would fly his cruiser through the star system of his region of space and I would be there to see all of the beauty. I never told him that I fell in love with how everything looked so beautiful far away than up close in person."

"Yeah, there is beauty space. Most people are too focus on doing what is needed to be done, and never once stopped and looked around them."

"And they yipped on and on about love and scenery, and finally lived happily ever after in space! Now if you two are going to get all lovey-dovey here get a room and make out already you idiots!"

Peter and I stared at Rocket, and I knew that Peter's cheeks were turning a bright red. Good thing that my cheeks can't change color at all, cause right now I am a bit embarrassed by Rockets words. The way that he can use words to make others feel intimidated and or embarrassed by him, I just hate it.

"And that is how you make two people shut up, people."

"Rocket, shut your snout already!"

"Don't need to get a bit rude, Quill."

The rest of the ride was quiet as we continued on with our search for Nebula. There had been recent attacks on the Nova Corps for about two days since she attacked us at the bar. Now, we were pulled into the whole Nova Corps mission to get my sister and lock her away for good this time. I was really nervous because I recognized some of the planets in the area and I could feel myself growing uneasy by the seconds.

"You okay, Gamora?"

"I know this region, and we all have to be careful here. My father has rule over a race call the Chitauri, and they obey his every command."

"Are you kidding me, Gamora? He has a bloody army called the Chitauri! How did he even do that?"

"He had conquered over a dozen worlds, Quill, and one of them was mine until he killed everyone on that planet. If he finds us here, he will kill us. And he will use his army against us."

"So basically we just came here asking for death? Couldn't you have told us about it earlier, Gamora? That would have been very helpful!"

"Sorry if my adoptive father hasn't been on my mind lately, Quill, I've been busy doing other things with all you guys and he's been slipping out of my mind!"

"Both of you can it! Quill stop arguing with Gamora, and Gamora, stop letting things slip out of your head here, cause we need both of you to be in this game! So stop distracting each other, and focus on the mission! Neanderthals."

Quill and I stared at Rocket as he just shook his head at the both of us, and Groot just nodded his head in agreement with Rocket. Drax just looked away, not wanting to get involved in the argument.

"If we come across his army Gamora, we will fight them till we decide to retreat or fight till the end. We'll need to be on guard for this, but all the while we need to come up with multiple plans to battle against the army. So be ready for anything, and we'll argue more when the battle is over."

That was the last time that we talked to each other during this part of the mission, as we flew through space. He didn't speak a word to me nor did I speak a word to him. We kept our distance, and the battle had started to begin.

Chitauri came at us with full force, and each one was blasted to their death. Quill made sure that we stayed focus on the task and each second I could feel myself growing more worried and turning into a coward, as we grew closer towards my father and Nebula.

The battle kept on continuing on, and soon we were blasted onto a nearby planet. I was coughing as the smoke settled in the ship, and I sat up on the metal floor. Quill, Drax, Groot and Rocket, the four of them were getting up to and Quill just pointed towards the hanger door. As we walked on the hanger door, I froze to the scenery before me.

Everything was still the same as I last saw it before Thanos took me away.

"Wow, pretty nice scenery, too bad that it's under Thanos's rule. Right Groot?"

"I am Groot."

"Cool skull pal, wonder who it belonged to and who killed the person?"

Taking a small deep breath, I walked off of the hanger door and stood next to Quill. With fear and sadness in my eyes.

"You okay Gamora?"

"This was my home planet. The planet in which Thanos killed everyone but me."

I heard something being dropped, and I knew either Rocket or Groot dropped the Zehoberei skull. We had been crashed here for a reason, and I have a feeling that Thanos was the one who behind and wanting to fight us here.

"So why crash us here?"

"To put terror and fear into me, Drax. Thanos wants his favorite daughter back."

"So you're not stupid sister, that is still good."

"Nebula!"

I charged straight at her, anger filled in my eyes, but something stopped my feet from moving and I fell to the ground. Looking down at my feet, I saw that the earth had encased them.

"Gamora!"

Quill dashed over to me quickly, and he shot away at the earth to break me free from the grasp that it had on me. I was too stunned to even think about breaking free at all, because I know the man who can do this. Looking at Peter, I saw he had fear in his eyes along with hope too. How is it that whenever we are in a battle, there is always hope in his eyes no matter what?

"So my favorite daughter returns to her home planet after all of these years. Are you ready to be killed so you can join your people, Gamora?"

I was frozen by his words, and the memories of my people being massacre by Thanos came to my mind. All of their screams, the blood, the pain I was in, seeing all of my people fall to their deaths by his own hands.

Peter helped me up from the ground and I stared away from him. I saw him standing there, the man who killed my people and took me in when I was left alone on my world. He was here now and I could see that he was ready to kill.

His hands became blazing with energy surrounding them, and he let out a blast towards Peter and I. The two of us jumped out of the way, and I rolled onto the ground for a few seconds. Once I stopped rolling on the ground, I looked over at Peter and saw him up against Nebula. I was hit with a blast from Thanos, and he soon sent out a wave of energy at all of us.

My body smashed through a rock wall, and I rolled down a hill of jutted rocks. I coughed a small bit, and tasted blood in my mouth. Getting up to my feet, I pulled out my sword and got ready to fight against Thanos.


End file.
